Festivales y Kakurenbo
by NinfaOscura-21
Summary: Los festivales le parecían absurdos y sin sentido, pues le recodaban lo amarga que era su existencia...pero ¿puede un juego cambiar su manera de pensar? Kakurenbo...infantil pero efectivo...


_**Festivales y Kakurenbo**_

Hola a mis lectoras!

Aquí Ninfa se reporta con un nuevo One-shot, que espero les guste ^^

_**Aclaraciones: **_

-blablabla---personajes hablan

_-blablabla---_personajes piensan…XD

Muy bien chicas, demás está decir que Naruto no me pertenece, al igual que tampoco Sasuke, ni Kakashi T.T la vida es cruel…pero en fin… ¿Qué se le hace no?

Este fic está escrito sin fines de lucro, solo por mera entretención y actividad creativa :D

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten mi historia…^^

* * *

Como detestaba cuando me ocurrían estas cosas…a pesar de mi voz de mando, a pesar de mi tono frío y arisco, a pesar de que intento ser lo más autoritario posible, siempre pasa algo que me hace ceder…y ese siempre se debe a que no soporto la insistencia. Soy el jefe, eso lo tengo claro…pero también soy alguien que no tiene mucha paciencia-o más bien, que no tiene. Procuro siempre mantenerme absorto en mis pensamientos…pero siempre en aquellos que tengan que ver con mis propósitos…un descuido y mi mente me traicionaría, transportándome a aquellos recuerdos que he decidí abandonar para seguir este camino lleno de odio y repulsión hacia el mundo y los demás…por ende procuro que todo sea como yo digo, y es por eso que me molesta tanto la insistencia…pues siempre va en contra de mis propósitos y prioridades.

-vamos jefe solo será por un momento…no podemos desperdiciar algo así…

Miré a Suigetsu quien esbozaba una sonrisa llena de emoción, seguido incluso-para mi sorpresa-por Karin y Juugo. Chasqueé la lengua desviando la mirada hacia otro logar…no teníamos tiempo para tonterías como esas, además ¿Qué tenía de especial un estúpido festival? Solo habían mascaras estúpidas, puesto de comida cuyo olor era asfixiante, niños revoloteando y jugando por todos lados y un sinfín de personas…

-ya dije que no y fin del asunto…

-pero Sasuke-kun hasta nosotros tenemos derecho a divertirnos un poco ¿no lo crees?

Arqueé una ceja al notar su tono tan meloso…era obvio que no se estaba refiriendo precisamente al festival, pues sus movimientos y su mirada eran idénticos a los de una gata en celo…pero que irritante. Puse mi mejor cara de fastidio y la más fría de las miradas, para hacerle entender que no utilizase eso conmigo…realmente me era insoportable. Al parecer captó bien el mensaje, pues bajó la vista avergonzada y podría decir que hasta molesta. Por otra parte Suigetsu reía mostrando todos sus afilados dientes burlándose de buena gana, mientras que Juugo me sonreía. Suspiré largamente al darme cuenta que no tenía caso seguir insistiendo en lo mismo…era obvio que no me dejarían en paz hasta que les diese la maldita autorización.

-mañana nos marcharemos temprano…y sin excusa…

Escuché un chillido emocionado por parte de Karin y la risa risueña de Suigetsu…realmente como detestaba ceder, pero de no hacerlo, no me dejarían en paz y francamente no estaba de ánimos como para escucharlos. Me levanté para marcharme de la estancia de aquella hostería y encerrarme en mi alcoba, tenía que verle el lado bueno…al menos estaría en paz y podría descansar lo suficiente como para avanzar más camino mañana.

-¿ey jefe a donde va?

Lo miré por el rabillo del ojo, y como siempre estaba mostrando esa estúpida sonrisa-…mientras ustedes se encuentren perdiendo el tiempo yo estaré en mi habitación…

-Sasuke-san ¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?

-¡es cierto Sasuke-kun! Eso te ayudaría a distraerte…

-no…

-¿Por qué no jefe? ¿No cree que sea mejor que salga y se divierta un poco, en vez de encerrarse y amargarse?

-ese no es tu problema…

Antes de que continuaran con sus estupideces me marché, incluso esa "conversación" me provocó jaqueca. A penas mis pies ingresaron al lugar, pude sentir un sentimiento de relajo. Mis ojos recorrieron cada rincón oscuro de la habitación para así intentar distraerme un poco de mi cansancio, mientras me arrastraba hasta la cama y me dejaba caer con brusquedad. Mi mirada se perdió en un punto indefinido de la lúgubre habitación, que era iluminada en ciertas ocasiones por tenues luces provenientes del exterior…eso me ofuscó bastante, pues a eso le siguió un incesante ruido; risas, música, niños gritando…

En un intento por escapar, tomé la almohada más cercana y la coloqué en mí oído descubierto, mi mandíbula estaba tan apretada que incluso temí que fuese a crujir, pero me era inevitable sentir esa irritación…al fin de cuentas estaba allí para descansar. Me di cuenta que lo del almohadón no daba resultado, por lo que con un gruñido lo lancé lejos incorporándome de prisa… ¿Qué sentido tenía quedarme allí adentro si se sentía el mismo ruido de allá afuera…? Además, tenía que admitir que el sueño no deseaba ser mi acompañante en esos momentos…

Salí del lugar emitiendo maldiciones y gruñidos…en realidad no deseaba irme, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? La hostería era demasiado pequeña, por lo que no tenía otro sitio al cual poder recurrir a excepción de la estancia que en esos minutos estaba atestada de personas. Rodé los ojos mientras me dirigía a las afueras del lugar y luego observaba a los alrededores; la cantidad de gente que circulaba era abrumadora, incluso sofocante. Exhalé largamente para luego integrarme al mar de personas, maldiciendo la falta de sueño…en esos precisos momentos podría estar en mi cama, descansando…pero no, mi organismo al parecer también me quería llevar la contraria.

No supe cuanto tiempo vagué…solo sé que todo me resultaba vano e incluso indiferente. Aun no comprendo lo divertido de los festivales…familias enteras con sus críos revoloteando entre los pies de la gente, comida de todo tipo cuyos olores se mesclaban con otros dando origen a otro aroma realmente asfixiante, mascaras cuyas formas y colores eran realmente patéticas y que en mi opinión son horrendas…véngalas, incluso petardos que me dejaban sordo pues tenía la mala suerte de cruzarme justo cuando un mocoso le daba por lanzarlos…

Mis pies se arrastraron sin rumbo fijo por largos minutos, hasta que decidí detenerme. La gente pasaba por mi lado, ignorando completamente mi presencia, pues solo se mantenían absortos en lo que en esos momentos estaban haciendo…aquello hizo que se me oprimiera el pecho…nuevamente ese sentimiento de soledad, ese que te hace pensar… ¿Cómo en un mundo tan lleno de personas, te puedes llegar a sentir tan solo y desamparado? Alcé mi mirada al estrellado cielo de verano que en esos instantes mostraba a todas sus constelaciones con orgullo…al menos eso parecía, ya que estas brillaban con intensidad… me sentía solo, no era algo que se me hiciese desconocido, incluso era algo habitual en mí…al fin de cuentas, fui yo quien decidió abandonar todo solo por un propósito que a veces me cuestiono…

Cerré los ojos con lentitud, intentando disipar en gran parte esos pensamientos… no es algo que debiera ocupar mi mente, era patético que me enfrascara en aquello, no me interesaba verme como la víctima de una triste historia, tampoco me interesaba ser como la persona que busca la justicia que nunca hubo…solo soy alguien que busca poder; poder para lograr alcanzar su cometido, la razón que lo ha mantenido con vida e incluso lo ha llevado a sobrevivir a los más peligrosos desafíos…

Me doy cuenta de algo y eso me hace reír…tengo un alma pútrida, pues no me interesa lo que tenga que hacer solo por conseguir lo que deseo. Puedo perfectamente matar, puedo perfectamente torturar, incluso puedo llegar a manipular a quien se me antoje y todo con tal de conseguir lo que quiero, lo que anhelo. Enseñanzas que admito, son de Orochimaru y que no me avergüenzan…me han servido para alcanzar una fuerza que en Konoha jamás hubiese alcanzado, y son las que en cierta forma, me han ayudado a no seguir ahondando en la maldita pregunta que muchas noches me mantuvo en vela a los primeros meses de aquel comienzo… ¿Qué hubiese pasado si hubiera aceptado quedarme allí? ¿Si hubiese accedido a quedarme con…?

Mis ojos se abrieron bruscamente al recordarlo…hacía tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella, que incluso se me hacía abrumador. Fue una de las cosas que más trabajo me costó olvidar, aquella única despedida en la que solo fuimos participes los dos. Su voz…esa tan molesta insistencia por captar mi atención…sus ojos que muchas veces temí que viesen mi podrida alma debido a lo cristalinos y penetrante que eran…su cabello de aquel color tan poco común pero que la hacía tan única…

-hmp…tonterías…

Sí, eran tonterías… ¿Por qué debía estar pensando en eso? Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, y estoy claro que debe detestarme. No es para menos, primero la abandoné en medio de la noche ignorando sus suplicas y sus peticiones, ignorando sus sentimientos que me daban a entender que yo era algo importante para ella… _**Importante,**_ ya he olvidado lo que se siente ser así para alguien…el tiempo y la frialdad del destino me obligó a despertar de esas ilusiones infantiles de vivir una vida llena de felicidad y regocijo al lado de alguien que pudiese ser importante para mí… eso es solo para lo que aun creen en los cuentos de hadas, en las ilusiones del amor eterno… no para mí, para un vengador…Y segundo, intenté herirla sin importarme si aquello pudiese matarla o no, pero aquel hombre se interpuso en medio…¡obviamente ella no querrá verme jamás en lo que le queda de vida!

Di un último suspiro…no tuve que haber salido de aquella habitación, pues me hubiese evitado todos estos molestos pensamientos que solo hacen que mi frustración crezca más. Me giré sobre mis talones para regresar a la hostería, fusionándome en el mar de gente que seguía riendo ante mis oídos sordos y que sonría felizmente ante mi mirada ciega… quería escapar de eso, quería evitar toparme con todo aquello que causara felicidad, pues me recuerda lo miserable que es mi existencia…

-¡ey jefe!-gruñí, lo último que deseaba era encontrarme con ellos

Ladeé el rostro en la dirección donde provenía la voz de Suigetsu, el cual estaba acompañado por una sonrojada y MUY feliz Karin y un Juugo un tanto más alegre y espontaneo.

-no pudo resistirse a venir al festival ¿eh?

-hmp…no seas estúpido…-¿Cómo se atrevía a decir eso?-…necesitaba aire eso es todo…

-¡nee Sasukito-kun!-Karin se me colgó el cuello mirándome de manera seductora a lo que yo bufé con cansancio-…estoy algo cansada ¿Por qué no volvemos juntos a la hostería?

La alejé de mí lo más que pude, detestaba tenerla cerca y sobre todo ahora que apestaba a sake; luego me dediqué a observar a Suigetsu que la miraba con enfado, o quizás son ilusiones mías.

-te dije que no la dejaras beber nunca más…si sobria es irritante imagínate como es cuando está ebria…

-¿y me lo dices a mí? Realmente esta mujer es una escandalosa…

-¡¡ ¿Y A TI QUIEN TE PREGUNTÓ TIBURÓN DE MALA CLASE?!!

-¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES TIBURON DE MALA CLASE, PELO DE ZANAHORIA?!

-¡PUES A TI! ¿ACASO VES A ALGUIEN MÁS CON ESOS DIENTESOTES?

-¡NO SOLO VEO A UNA MARIMACHO DE CUATRO OJOS!

-¡¿Qué FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!

Rodé los ojos al ver que se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión siendo observados por todos lo que pasaban por allí. Hice una mueca de disgusto para luego mirar a Juugo que me sonreía de lo más afable.

-Sasuke-san ¿piensa volver a la hostería?

-sí…no tiene caso que siga…

Me atraganté de pronto…y fue algo que no pude evitar. A lo lejos una figura había captado de lleno mi atención…en esos precisos momentos pude experimentar una alteración completa de mi organismo, cosa que jamás me había ocurrido. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con una rapidez desconocida, mientras que mi respiración se aceleraba y mi boca se secaba. Y es que esa imagen hubiese dejado anonadado a cualquiera…

-¿sucede algo malo Sasuke-san…?

Ni siquiera me vi con la fuerza de contestarle, mis ojos seguían detenidamente a la silueta que avanzaba entre la multitud pero que a pesar de ello, sobresalía por encima de todos. No era extraño en realidad, pues ninguna mujer podría tener aquellos cabellos tan rosas que incluso en la lejanía parecían seda; ninguna podría tener aquel color jade en su mirada tan lleno de vitalidad y picardía; ninguna podría tener aquella piel tan nívea y lechosa…solo una, solo una podría tener todas esas cualidades…

-Sakura…-murmuré levemente captando la atención de mis acompañantes

-¿Sakura? No jefe aquí no hay ningún Sakura…

-es verdad Sasuke-kun…-hipeó Karin observando todos los alrededores-…en todo el tiempo que llevamos recorriendo este lugar no hemos visto ninguno…pero…a penas vea uno te aviso y vamos a contemplarlo…

Pasé de ella y de los demás que me observaban confusos por mi actitud, hasta yo me mostré sorprendido por el grado de excitación que en esos momentos estaba experimentando. Mis pies comenzaron a moverse por sí solos aturdiéndome aún más…parecía que mi cuerpo actuaba por voluntad propia.

-¡ey Sasuke ¿A dónde vas?!-escuché decir a Suigetsu

-¿Por qué no vamos con él…?-le siguió Karin, por lo que rogué que no lo hicieran y si no hubiese estado tan atento a Sakura los hubiera espantado de un grito para que me dejasen en paz

-chicos déjenlo…al parecer Sasuke-san encontró algo interesante en que entretenerse…

Eso fue lo último que logré escuchar, luego solo barullos y risas escandalosas de los que por allí transitaban y me obstruían el paso. Me abrí camino con cierta dificultad, pues iba en contra de la corriente…al menos era tanto el escándalo de este estúpido festival que nadie ponía objeción cuando mi brazo los pasaba a llevar, en estos momentos lo único que tenía en mente era no perderla de vista… realmente no entendía el porqué de esa emoción absurda, de esa necesidad de tenerla cerca…quizás, eran los aromas del ambiente…tal mescolanza podría haber afectado algo en mi organismo desestabilizando mi razonamiento.

-eso es muy rebuscado…-mascullé en mi incesante lucha por llegar hasta ella

Parecía que cada paso que daba, más se alejaba de mí…a pesar de que estuviésemos caminando en sentidos contrarios. No sé realmente como ni cuando sucedió, pero de pronto la distancia entre los dos se redujo considerablemente…y fue en esos precisos momentos en los que el aire dejó ingresar a mis pulmones. Sus ojos jades se posaron en mí con lentitud y gracia, mientras que sus pasos se detenían…yo la imité a la brevedad, quedando a unos metros de distancia, e ignorando por completo a las personas que rozaban nuestros cuerpos al estar constantemente yendo y viniendo de un extremo al otro.

-Sakura…-volví a decir pero esta vez lo suficientemente alto como para que me escuchase

Ella esbozó una tenue sonrisa…y en esos instantes creí que todo a mí alrededor había sido extinguido. Mis ojos recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo el cual estaba cubierto-para mi pesar-por un kimono rojizo con flores de cerezo bordadas, haciendo resaltar aún más el color jade de sus ojos y el tono rosa de sus cabellos, los cuales mantenía sujeto con un simple broche detrás de la nuca….pero eso no fue lo que captó más mi atención, sino el hecho de que-quizás debido al calor-había bajado el cuello de su kimono hasta la altura de los hombros, provocando que se formase un escote en V muy pronunciado mostrando el nacimiento de sus pechos. Nos mantuvimos así, a esa distancia, sin decir nada por largos segundos que para mí fueron eternos. Aún me costaba entender el porqué de este nerviosismo, si la ultima vez incluso no hubiese dudado en matarla…y ahora...

Mi pie hizo el ademán de avanzar, pero en esos precisos momentos el destino me jugó una mala pasada. La imagen que hacía breves minutos contemplaba, había desaparecido al momento en que una pareja pasaba frente a ella. Comencé a sentir una gran desesperación, a pesar de que aún me cuestiono el porqué…mis ojos iban en todas direcciones tratando de localizar algo que me dijese que estaba cerca...para mi desgracia no hubo nada.

-mierda…

Cerré los ojos en un intento desesperado por encontrarla…iba a rastrear su chakra, eso me ayudaría a encontrarla con mayor rapidez. Me concentré por breves segundos hasta que logré detectar mi objetivo. Me eché a correr por entremedio de la multitud, ignorando los alegatos de quienes se cruzaban en mi camino…mi único objetivo era encontrarla. A los pocos minutos de haberme puesto en carrera la vislumbré de lejos. Estaba parada observando un punto muerto sin ningún interés. Su mirada se volvió a posar en mí, mostrando un brillo de travesura que me desconcertó por completo…

-Sakura…-volví a decir con el afán de que se quedase en donde estaba

Pero nuevamente ella desapareció, y justo en el preciso momento en que lograba salir de entre las personas. Maldije por lo bajo mientras nuevamente observaba a mi alrededor, algo que me indicase que dirección había tomado. El hombre que se encontraba en el puesto que ella miraba sin interés, me observó largamente a tal punto de irritarme. Lo miré con mala cara, a lo que él me otorgó una sonrisa afable…

-al parecer su amiga está jugando Kakurenbo ¿no es verdad?

Arqueé una ceja en son de confusión-… ¿a qué te refieres?

El hombre rió de buena haga haciendo que mi poca paciencia se hiciese prácticamente escasa-…lo siento joven, pero lo digo porque al parecer lleva buscándola desde un buen rato, al igual que ella lo lleva esperando…-mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante sus palabras-…es por eso que creo que debe estar jugando…de no ser así no esperaría a que llegase hasta aquí para luego volver a esconderse ¿no lo cree?

Me mantuve allí por unos minutos recapacitando sus palabras… ¿En verdad ella ahora estaba simplemente jugando conmigo? ¿Para qué? ¿Con eso que iba a ganar? Pero si era así, tendría que escucharme…no iba a aguantar que me tratase de esa manera, como un crío dispuesto a seguirla por cielo, mar y tierra…ahora bien, iba a encontrarla y aclarar todo de una vez. Giré sobre mis talones y me marché del lugar, dejando al sonriente hombre que me hacía un gesto en son de despedida…lo ignoré por completo, no era algo que tuviese tanta importancia, tampoco es que me hubiera ayudado demasiado.

Recorrí los alrededores, centrándome nuevamente en la misma estrategia que había utilizado para localizarla. Cuando lo hice, me apresuré a acercarme y si era necesario utilizar mis habilidades pues lo haría, pero ella no se volvería a burlar otra vez. La reconocí a pesar de que igual estábamos a una distancia considerable…estaba de perfil observando al parecer unos peces dorados que algunos niños pescaban en un puesto. Ella rió para luego mirar hacia donde estaba me encontraba entregándome una mirada retadora…era como si se hubiese percatado de mis intenciones y ahora me estaba desafiando para que la atrapase. Acepté el desafío sin mayor entusiasmo, no me gustaban los juegos y estaba claro que ella lo sabía, pero si no lo hacía no podríamos hablar…

-esta vez no escaparas…-murmuré cuando me vi más cerca

Me fusioné entre el mar de gente, pero sin perderla de vista. Ella pareció desconcertarse breves instantes para finalmente dejar escapar un suspiro. Por mi parte yo me acercaba con rapidez y agilidad, sin hacerme notar demasiado…

-_te tengo…-_pensé triunfal al verme a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia

Pero mi suerte fue la misma. En el preciso momento en que estiraba mi mano para sujetar su hombro descubierto, la imagen de un hombre se cruzó por delante. Maldije mi suerte pues sabía perfectamente que ella no estaría allí…y tal como había predicho, una vez que el individuo se marchó y despejó mi campo visual, ella había desaparecido solo dejando a los dos niños que observaban sus peces con fascinación.

Y así comenzamos un juego que me pareció interminable…una constante competencia en la que nuestras habilidades de cazador y presa se ponían a prueba; ella se había vuelto hábil, no lo niego…pues muchas veces me engañó en el instante que estuve a punto de atraparla. Pero eso solo hacía que mi paciencia se terminara por completo…hasta que llegué al punto que entre a cuestionarme el porqué me tomaba la molestia de continuar… ¿Qué conseguía? ¿Y por qué lo hacía? Al fin y al cabo ella solo era alguien de mí pasado…un pasado que me he dedicado a enterrar y a dejar en lo más recóndito de mi frío y endurecido corazón.

-estoy arto…

Me dispuse a marcharme, además…ya me había alejado bastante de la hostería. Observé los alrededores un poco más desiertos puesto que desde allí se abría paso a un oscuro bosque que apenas si era iluminado por las tenues luces que colgaban en los alrededores. Volteé dispuesto a irme, pero solo logré dar dos pasos antes de detenerme abruptamente para observar en dirección opuesta. Detecté su chakra más fuerte de lo usual, como si me estuviese invitando a seguir jugando, como si me provocase para que no me retirase del desafío que como mutuo acuerdo habíamos impuesto. Entrecerré los ojos al darme cuenta hacia donde trataba de guiarme…

-¿Qué haces allí…?

El bosque… ¿Por qué estaba ahí? Pero en realidad no quise ahondar en una búsqueda a un razonamiento que me diese la respuesta, pues ahora estaba en una disyuntiva… ¿Qué debía hacer? Bien podría marcharme y evitarme toda la molestia de ir a buscarla, corriendo el riesgo de que pudiese volver a escapar…o…

-esta vez no…

Decidido, me encaminé por el sendero de piedras que ingresaba al interior de aquella vegetación. Las hojas se mecían levemente en un vaivén producido por el soplar de la brisa veraniega, que era un escape al incesante calor que incluso me hizo sudar más que la dichosa persecución. Mis pies se movían solos, en la siga de aquel chakra que parecía hacerse más y más fuerte… era como si intentase decirme que no escaparía, que me estaba esperando…

Continué caminando sintiendo que mis músculos se tensaban al verme cada vez más cerca. Inhalé y exhalé una gran cantidad de aire para así relajarme un poco…aún no entendía porque… ¿Por qué me sentía tan nervioso? Era Sakura…solo ella, ¿entonces por qué me sentía así? ¿Tan ansioso? ¿Tan temeroso a lo que pudiese pensar o decir al verme? Cerré los ojos con frustración, mientras que mi mandíbula se apretaba fuertemente…eso me estaba irritando, aquellos sentimientos de inseguridad me hacían enfadar bastante… ¡yo no era así! ¡Yo no era alguien que se atemorizaba por lo que pensasen o no de él! ¡¡Es absurdo que reaccione así solo porque…!!

-cuando te encuentre quiero ver como saldrás de este lio…

Musité furibundo mientras corría algunas ramas que me impedían llegar hasta donde se encontraba. Cuando salí de aquella tortura centré mi mirada al frente, quedando completamente anonadado… nunca pensé que cuando la encontrase sería en un escenario como este…y mucho menos pensé que podría llegar a ser más bella de lo que era…

-_¡no ¿pero qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¡Este no soy yo…!_

Claro que no lo era…porque de haber sido yo, no me sentiría tan abrumado por la imagen que se desarrollaba ante mis ojos. Sakura mantenía al rostro alzado hacia el cielo, mientras traviesas luciérnagas bailaban a su alrededor, posándose algunas en su cabello otorgándole un brillo casi mágico y especial. La luz de la luna llegaba justo en el punto en donde se encontraba parada, colándose como fuese por entre las ramas y así realzar el color níveo de su piel. Sus jades parecían brillar con intensidad al ver el cielo estrellado de aquella noche de verano mientras que la brisa mecía con gracia sus ahora desamarrados cabellos, los cuales no pasaban más allá de sus hombros…

Me quedé paralizado ante ese espectáculo…mi mente no hacía conexión alguna pues he de admitir que tanta belleza me era abrumadora…jamás la había visto y jamás pensé que llegaría a ver algo como eso. Lo minutos pasaron con lentitud, pero a pesar de eso no me cansaba de mirarla, se veía tan perfecta en aquel paisaje que me era frustrante llegar a pensar siquiera en sacarla de allí. Pero aquel encanto debía terminar tarde o temprano, fuese ella o fuese yo quien lo hiciese…

La vi ladear el rostro para mirarme con atención. Me estremecí al ver nuevamente lo cristalino de su mirada y la belleza de su sonrisa…el viento comenzó a jugar con nuestros cabellos sacándome un poco de mi aturdimiento. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que todo lo que me ocurría ella lo pasaba por alto, pues mi semblante indiferente estuvo presente en todo momento. La escuché soltar una tenue carcajada lo que hizo ofuscarme bastante… ¿de qué mierda se estaba riendo?

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

Sakura me miró sin dejar de sonreír, dejando escapar levemente otras breves carcajadas-…es solo que pensé que te rendirías Sasuke-kun

En esos instantes mi piel se erizó al escuchar aquel tono de voz tan suave y con un toque de sensualidad que desconocía en ella. Hice un leve gesto de desagrado ante su comentario, y la miré con clara altanería.

-¿olvidas con quien estás hablando…Sa-ku-ra?

Ella me volvió a sonreír turbándome bastante-…por supuesto que nunca lo olvidaría… al fin de cuentas, tú sigues y seguirás siendo el Sasuke-kun de siempre…

-te equivocas…ya no soy el mismo que conociste en Konoha…soy completamente diferente…

-¿Qué tienes de diferente ahora a excepción de tus ropas?

Con un rápido movimiento me situé delante de ella, pero su semblante se mantuvo siempre sereno-…antes no hubiese sido capaz de matarte…

Sakura me miró largamente dejando escapar un suspiro-… ¿y ahora lo harías?

-claro, si me sigues provocando de esta manera…

Ella me sonrió con cierta tristeza, al parecer le había dado una respuesta que no se esperaba…quizás creía que por haberle seguido el jueguito todo este tiempo, le iba a decir que nunca sería capaz de tocarla siquiera…que jamás lograría lastimarla porque…la sola idea de hacerlo me…me aterraba. Sus jades se posaron en mí nuevamente con intensidad, con una que me dejó casi sin aliento pues llegué a creer que estaba viendo a través de mí.

-esperaba que me dijeses algo así…pero a pesar de todo me supo más amargo de lo que imaginaba…

Me sorprendí ante sus palabras…ella sabía en lo que terminaría este juego y a pesar de eso, quiso continuar… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ese deseo masoquista de escuchar lo que le lastimaba? No logro entenderlo… y además… ¿Por qué aún se mantenía a mi lado? ¿Es que acaso no temía que en verdad pudiese cumplir con mi palabra? ¿No valoraba su vida como para arriesgarse de esa forma?

-Sasuke-kun…-la miré fijamente-… ¿quieres jugar?

Arqueé una ceja ante su pregunta-… ¿jugar? ¿No te bastó con las escondidas?-ella me sonrió- hmp… Realmente que eres infantil…

-llámame como quieras pero igual participaste en mi juego infantil…-gruñí a lo que ella soltó una carcajada-… ¿ves? Sigues siendo el mismo amargado de siempre…

Sonreí con arrogancia, no dejaría pasar un comentario así-…pero a pesar de eso me amabas…o más bien te arrastrabas por mí…

-¿crees que con tus palabras crueles me sentiré humillada?...pues te equivocas…ya me humillé lo suficiente cuando éramos gennins…-bajó la mirada-…ahora es diferente…

-¿Qué tiene de diferente? Yo sigo notando tu debilidad hacia mí…

-sabes que eso no es verdad…no soy la misma de antes… maduré y avancé a diferencia de ti que te estancaste en un agujero del cual no eres capaz de salir…

-¿qué cantidad de mierda dices…? si tienes tanto tiempo para hablar babosadas deberías utilizarlo para entrenar…-me volteé dispuesto a marcharme, en primer lugar ni siquiera sé el porqué la seguí hasta aquí…solo conseguí enrabiarme más de lo que ya estaba

-aunque admito que has cambiado…-la ignoré estaba seguro que no diría nada que me interesase-…antes ni siquiera se te hubiera pasado por la mente huir…

Con un rápido movimiento me coloqué tras su espalda, con mi chokuto en su garganta, pero a pesar de eso se mantuvo en calma, eso me enfadó bastante... ¿en verdad dudaba que fuese capaz de matarla…? Pues, ahora le dejaría claro todo lo contrario…

-¿Quién mierda te crees para decir eso?-ella se mantuvo en silencio-…no me sigas provocando Sakura, porque la próxima vez no me contendré…

La escuché soltar una fuerte exhalación para luego ladear el rostro y mirarme con intensidad. Nos mantuvimos así unos segundos más, hasta que decidí sacar mi espada de su garganta. Ella en cierta forma no pareció perturbada en ningún sentido, y eso realmente me era extraño… ¿Por qué?

-te volveré a preguntar Sasuke-kun…-¿Por qué me seguía llamando de esa manera?-… ¿quieres jugar?

Dejé escapar un fuerte bufido, ¡como detestaba la maldita insistencia!-¿si digo que sí me dejarás en paz…?

-depende…

-¿de qué precisamente?

-de que eso sea lo quieras después de jugar…-respondió con un tono travieso que no supe interpretar

Me crucé de brazos para mirarla con detenimiento-… ¿en qué consiste tu jueguito?

-¿conoces el juego de las veinte preguntas? –asentí, era algo muy típico en la aldea, muchas de las idiotas de Konoha me perseguían para jugar y así "conocerme mejor"-…pues eso es, solo que esta vez, serán cinco preguntas…

-¿eso es todo?

-sí…pero solo hay una regla

Alcé ambas cejas con cierto asombro, no recordaba que aquel dichoso jueguito tuviese reglas-… tú dirás…

-sinceridad ante todo…

-por favor Sakura…no seas infantil…

-solo es eso Sasuke-kun… ¿o es que eres incapaz de hablar con sinceridad una vez en tu vida?

-jamás te he mentido…-mascullé-…nunca te hice creer cosas que no eran…siempre fui sincero contigo…

-dices que has cambiado… ¿Cómo sé que ahora serás igual de sincero que antes?

-¿no fuiste tú la que dijo que sigo siendo el mismo?… ¿Qué no he avanzado? Entonces, no creo que haya motivo para dudar…

Me otorgó una breve mirada llena de rencor, aquello me hizo reír internamente…vino por lana y salió trasquilada, es algo que realmente resulta divertido. Me esbozó una sonrisa algo irritada pero luego se volvió tierna y sincera. La vi acomodarse algunos mechones tras la oreja para luego alzar la barbilla con seguridad.

-puedes comenzar…

Hice una mueca, no había pensado en nada-… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?

-solo una pregunta a la vez Sasuke-kun…y te aconsejo que las escojas bien, al fin de cuentas solo son cinco…

-hmp…bien, entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tsunade-sama me encomendó una misión en esta aldea… ¿sigue con tus propósitos de venganza?

-sí…-suspiré largamente para tratar de formular alguna pregunta-… ¿ha cambiado algo desde que me marché?

-muchas cosas… ¿piensas regresar a la aldea?

-no, no tengo nada que me obligue a hacerlo… ¿Naruto ha muerto?

Ella rodó los ojos divertida ante mi pregunta, lo decía en serio-…no, incluso está bastante feliz al lado de Hinata-chan… ¿Qué sentiste el día en que te confesé mis sentimientos…?

Aquello me tomó por sorpresa, pensé que me preguntaría algo sobre Itachi e incluso llegué a creer que me preguntaría si extrañaba Konoha…nunca creí que me saldría con eso. Desvié la mirada hacia el cielo, centrándome en el constante vaivén de las hojas debido a la fuerte brisa que soplaba en esos momentos. ¿Qué sentí cuando me dijo lo que sentía por mi…? Pues muchas cosas…me sentí un patán por haberla tratado de aquella manera durante tanto tiempo, me sentí afortunado cuando vi que había alguien que me consideraba importante en su vida…me sentí indefenso al no saber que responder…eran tantas cosas, pero claramente no le diría la verdad…

-siempre has sido sincero Sasuke-kun… ¿no me mentirás ahora? ¿Verdad?

-tsk…-no sé si fue mi semblante lo que me delató, pero el hecho que me haya dicho eso me hizo entender que no debía subestimarla-…de acuerdo, solo te diré una cosa…sentí muchas cosas…

-oh…-musitó casi en un susurro-…muy bien, ahora es tu turno de preguntar

-¿Siguen con la estúpida idea de hacerme regresar a Konoha?

-no hemos perdido las esperanzas por completo…por lo que sí, aún seguimos con esa estúpida idea de hacerte volver… ¿crees que sigo siendo una molestia?

-por supuesto…incluso ahora me das a entender que es algo inherente en ti…-ella bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza, aquello me oprimió el pecho

No me gustaba ver aquel semblante apagado, ella tenía una sonrisa hermosa…por lo que verla así me resultaba realmente doloroso, y me molestaba de sobre manera saber que el causante de aquello, era yo.

-te queda una pregunta…piensa bien antes de hacerla Sasuke-kun…

No tenía que pensar demasiado, pues aquella pregunta me estaba rondando desde que había aceptado el maldito juego. Alcé la barbilla con orgullo, mostrando un semblante sereno y calmo…n

-¿Qué sientes por mi…?

Parpadeó intentando creo yo, de asimilar bien mi pregunta, la había atrapado con la guardia baja. Inhaló profundamente para luego dejar escapar el aire centrando su mirada en el suelo, como si eso fuese más interesante que yo. Balbuceó unas cosas que no logré entender-vaya, aún la pongo nerviosa-y luego pareció darse cuenta de mi sonrisa altanera, pues un tenue sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-yo…yo en realidad no lo sé…

¿Cómo era eso? ¿No que su amor era sincero y todas esas cosa…? Entonces ahora ¿Por qué salía con que no sabía que sentía por mí? No me daba sentido…esperé a que continuara con su respuesta, pues sus labios se movían inseguros…

-sé que todo lo que te dije antes era sincero pero…todos lo que has hecho hasta ahora me ha hecho dudar… -vi como llevaba una mano hasta su pecho como si le doliese, aquello me estremeció-…además, ¿Qué sacaría yo con seguir amándote si tu jamás me corresponderías…? Admito que soy estúpida al seguir teniendo la vana esperanza de que regreses algún día a nuestro lado pero…

Se vio en la obligación de callar, pues unas lágrimas empañaban sus ojos jades. En esos momentos me sentí el peor de las escorias…le había hecho daño a la única persona que le daba razón de ser a mi existencia, y a las que tanto trabajo me costó olvidar. Noches en vela, recordando su declaración, sus suplicas porqué me quedase a su lado…me dolía el solo hecho de pensarlo. Cerré los ojos con frustración a la vez que de sus labios escapaban sollozos que le partirían el alma a cualquiera…

-es por eso que ya no sé…muchas veces siento que te odio, y que debo hacerlo pero… otras…simplemente deseo tenerte a mi lado…y aunque fuese solo una vez… sentir que…que…

-¿Qué cosa…?-le insistí mientras me acercaba hasta ella

La vi retroceder un paso cuando notó que nuestra distancia se estaba haciendo escasa, y continuó así hasta que su espalda se encontró con el grueso y ancho tronco de un roble cercano. Posé ambas manos en sus costados acorralándola, no la dejaría escapar…no esta vez. Me miró atónita ante mi posición…al parecer jamás creyó que terminaríamos en algo como esto. La vi tragar con cierto dolor, mientras que sus manos se dirigían temblorosamente hasta el cuelo de mi haori; apretó la tela con fuerza, arrugándola completamente para luego posar su frente sobre mi pecho.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿alguna vez…sentiste algo por mí…?

La sentí temblar levemente a penas había formulado la pregunta. Mis ojos se cerraron con lentitud para luego dejar escapar un suspiro largo y cansado… no podía mentirme, jamás pude…lo único que hice fue desplazar aquellos sentimientos, pero eso no significaba que hubiesen desaparecido… ¿Qué si alguna vez sentí algo por ella? Pues sí, me enamoré, me enamoré como un idiota…eso fue lo que pasó… Y solo porque la amaba, fue que la dejé en aquella banca, fue por la que no accedí a llevarla conmigo… ¿Qué le hubiera podido ofrecer? Un camino lleno de odio y venganza, un camino en donde solo la frustración de no ver a quien arruinó mi existencia muerto era mi acompañante…no, no podía hacerlo, ella se merecía algo mejor que yo, además… ¿de qué me servía el amor? ¿De qué me sirve en esta altura…? Yo aún no logro mi cometido por lo que…no…no puedo…

-aún te amo Sasuke-kun…-murmuró entre sollozos apretando aún más la tela de mi ropa-...pero tengo que avanzar…esto es lo único que aun no puedo superar por completo…y solo tu respuesta me ayudará a tomar la decisión correcta…

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios hacía que mi pecho se oprimiera más y más…dejarla avanzar, eso era lo que debía hacer, era mi deber, mi obligación…si la amaba, tenía que dejar que continuase con su vida pero…yo soy alguien egoísta y que no gusta de compartir lo que por derecho me pertenece. Ella me pertenece, porque mantuvo aquel sentimiento por encima de todo, por encima de todos los daños que pude haberle causado, por encima de todas las decepciones…y por ende, ahora no dejaría que se me arrancase de las manos…ella era mía y no dejaría que nadie más se le acercase siquiera…

-Sakura…-la alejé un poco para luego alzar levemente su barbilla, sus ojos estaban completamente húmedos y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Acerqué mis labios y la besé con cierta brusquedad.

Sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba debido a lo sorpresivo de mi acción, pero luego sus músculos se fueron relajando con lentitud. Susurró con cierta dificultad mi nombre entre besos, mientras que llevaba sus manos alrededor de mi cuello. Aquel beso se fue ahondando más y más, sobre todo cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, explorando cada rincón. Podía sentir miles de sensaciones recorriendo cada fibra de mi cuerpo, miles de sentimientos que jamás creí que llegaría a sentir y que pensé estaban apagados. Mis manos viajaron hasta su cintura para atraerla más a mi cuerpo, haciéndola gemir con levedad…nos separamos por falta de aire, jadeando y tratando de llenar nuestros pulmones del oxígeno que se nos hizo escaso en esos minutos.

-S-Sasuke-kun…

-escúchame Sakura…en estos momentos mi prioridad es encontrar a Itachi…-ella bajó la mirada con pesar-…por lo que…

-no tienes que decir más nada…yo entiendo…-me dijo con su dulce voz quebrada nuevamente al borde del llanto. Se alejó de mí pero sin levantar el rostro-…lo mejor es que me vaya, creo que los dos hemos dicho todo lo que…

-es que yo aún no he terminado…-dije con un tono autoritario para que se mantuviesen en el lugar-…quiero que me esperes…-ella me miró sin entender

-¿Qué?

-cuando cumpla con mi cometido…iré por ti... es por eso que quiero que me esperes…

-¿hablas…hablas en serio?-yo asentí-…pero como sé que…no…

-un Uchiha siempre cumple con su palabra…

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad ante mis palabras. Con timidez posó sus manos en mis mejillas mirándome con infinito amor y dulzura; acercó sus labios hasta lo míos para nuevamente comenzar una danza desesperada… sé que ninguno fue consciente de lo que ocurrió después, nuestros cuerpos actuaban por voluntad propia reclamando el calor del otro, deshaciéndose de las prendas que estorbaban en el camino…nos fundimos en uno y fue una de las sensaciones más placenteras que jamás pude experimentar, nuestros nombres hacían ecos entre los árboles que eran mudos testigos de lo que acontecía en aquel lugar…

Caímos exhaustos a penas sentimos el éxtasis recorrer nuestros cuerpos…jadeantes, perlados en sudor. Ella se acurrucó en mi pecho, exhalando fuertemente debido a que aún no podía regular su agitada respiración. Me abrazó con fuerza como si intentase convencerse de que lo que había ocurrido no había sido un sueño; Mis manos se posaron en su cintura atrayéndola más a mí…en esos momentos no deseaba separarme de ella, quería que estuviésemos así…mandar al diablo todos mis absurdos propósitos para así entregarle una vida como se merecía…pero… no podía…primero tengo terminar con todo esto.

-Sasuke-kun…te amo…

Sonreí de medio lado sin mirarla mientras que mis manos se deslizaban por su espalda descubierta. No era capaz de decirle lo mismo, y eso me molestaba…no porque no lo sintiera, sino que era porque no tenía el valor de hacerlo. La sentí acurrucarse más a mí, riendo con levedad.

-no importa que no lo digas…yo lo sé…

-Sakura…-ella me miró expectante-…cumpliré con mi palabra…pero hasta entonces quiero que me jures que no dejarás que nadie se atreva a tocarte…tú me perteneces de ahora en adelante y cualquiera que intenta arrebatarte de mi lado…tendrá que pagarlo muy caro…

La vi esbozar una amplia sonrisa risueña, para luego besar la comisura de mis labios-…siempre he sido tuya Sasuke-kun… por lo que, no tendrás que preocuparte…

Cerré los ojos con satisfacción…aquel era un momento que jamás saldría de mi memoria y que esperaba volviese a repetirse lo antes posible. Nos quedamos así hasta el amanecer, para luego vestirnos y dirigirnos al pueblo. Realmente era diferente cuando no estaba toda esa gente y los puestos de comidas por todas partes…

Sakura me sujetó del brazo con fuerza, apoyando su cabeza en él como si estuviese reposándola. Por mi parte mantuve un semblante sereno, pero tranquilo…sentirla así de cerca realmente me era algo satisfactorio. Caminamos en silencio por las desiertas calles hasta llegar a la hostería en donde ella se hospedaba. Se alejó de mí mirando el piso un tanto triste y temerosa, pues apretaba la tela de su kimono con fuerza…

-Sasuke-kun… ¿volveré a verte pronto…?

Sonreí levemente mientras posaba una mano sobre su mejilla-…más pronto de lo que crees…

-¿cumplirás tu palabra…?

-hmp…ya te dije que lo que promete un Uchiha lo cumple…

Ella se aceró para besar delicadamente mis labios y separarse casi al instante. Sonreí, para luego marcharme antes de que me arrepintiese pues me costaba dejarla, después de todo lo que había pasado aquella noche…no quería volver a perderla.

-¡te estaré esperando Sasuke-kun!

Ladeé el rostro sin dejar de sonreír y sin detenerme, si no hacía estaba seguro que volvería hasta ella y me quedaría a su lado, pero me arrepentiría pues no hubiese sido capaz de cumplir mi cometido. Alcé el rostro al cielo despejado con decisión… antes no me importaba si salía muerto de aquella batalla, pero ahora…ahora era diferente…tenía un motivo por el cual regresar con vida.

-¡eh jefe!

Miré en dirección de donde provenía la voz de Suigetsu el cual me hacía señas con las manos. A su lado Karin sobándose las sienes con irritación y Juugo que jugaba con un pájaro que se había posado en su hombro. Llegué hasta ellos ubicándome a una distancia prudente para mirarlos uno en uno.

-¿Dónde has estado Sasuke? Nos tenías preocupados…

-es verdad Sasuke-kun…-gruñó Karin mirándome con un ojo-…pensamos que te había ocurrido algo…

-hmp no digan tonterías…

-¿Dónde pasó la noche Sasuke-san?

-eso no es de su incumbencia…-mascullé por tanta intromisión para luego pasar de largo

Sentí como Karin me miraba con atención para luego dejar escapar un chillido de horror. Suigetsu y Juugo la miraron interrogante, por lo que pude apreciar desde mi vista periférica.

-¿Qué pasa pelo de zanahoria?

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto-…Sasuke-kun…está pasado a perfume de mujer…

-¡¡ ¿Qué?!!-gritaron al unísono, como si fuese tan impresionante que pasase la noche con una mujer

Ladeé el rostro para mirarlos con severidad-… ¿Qué tanto están haciendo? Apresúrense que entre más pronto terminemos esto mejor…

Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa picarona y llena de burla que en cualquier otra instancia me hubiese irritado, pero aquella mañana debía admitir que estaba de buen humor.

-¿y por qué tanta prisa jefe? ¿Acaso le ocurrió algo interesante?-Karin enrojeció de rabia y Juugo sonrió feliz, al parecer había sido el único que había notado a quien estaba mirando en el festival

-hmp…

Sonreí provocando que los tres me miraran con estupefacción para luego voltear y emprender camino, ignorándolos completamente…ahora lo fundamental era terminar con Itachi…solo así, podríamos volver a estar juntos.

-¿a-acaso Sasuke-kun…sonrió?

-e-eso…parece…

-jeje al parecer Sasuke-san encontró a alguien importante… ¿no lo creen así?

-¿se van a quedar ahí todo el sí cuchicheando sobre mí o van a seguirme?-mascullé colérico sin voltear, por lo que solo pude escuchar un sí al unísono.

Un viento fuerte sopló en esos instantes haciendo que las hojas se meciesen con gracia. En esos momentos una frágil flor de cerezo salió de la nada para caer precisamente sobre mi palma extendida. La miré con atención mientras que sonreía con satisfacción…

_-Solo espérame…Sakura…_

Antes los festivales me parecían sin sentido…pero ahora no me parecían tan malos después de todo.

* * *

Uff!! Este si que fue largo XD

Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado ^^…me esforcé mucho por escribirlo pues he tenido un bloqueo creativo…

Por si acaso, quienes estén leyendo "Tres hombres y una Kunoichi" ruego que me disculpen por la tardanza, es que me ha costado encontrar la inspiración suficiente y me he quedado trabada, pero les aseguro que antes del domingo actualizaré ^^

Otra cosa, quizás algunas ya lo saben pues hay un Doujinshi de SasuSaku que se llama "Kakurenbo" lo cual significa "juego de escondidas" y…eso XD

Muy bien! Les dejo un besote enorme a cada una y mil agradecimientos de antemano por leer…:D

Se despide atentamente

__NinfaOscura__


End file.
